Moonrise
by My pen has passion
Summary: A BD re-write: He didn't think that the choice would be hard. Protect the girl you love, and watch your back. That's until some challenges were thrust into the situation, such as a new love with a raging ex, and his old love with a raging thirst.
1. Preface

***I thought Breaking Dawn was badly dumb. So I'm rewriting it. Without all the out of character, Mary-sue, lack of detail crap. Enjoy :)***

***Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue!***

Preface

**Jacob's POV**

Don't fall in love. Fall off a bridge. It hurts less.

Trust me, I should know.


	2. Too bad I don't know Buffy

***My first real chapter! Yay! Lemme know how I did!***

***Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.***

1. Too bad I don't know Buffy

_You're dreaming, Jacob. This is just another one of your horrible irrational nightmares, I think the evil vampire clown will pop out at any moment, with bloody chainsaw in hand. Because you would never attend such a _stupid _event. A wedding? More like a funeral._

But if I was dreaming, why didn't the millions of times that I pinched myself on the way here work? Yeah, it was real alright. Bella was getting married. To a monster, who planned on turning her into a disco -ball demon. I scanned the room, looking for her. I had shown up, a _tiny _bit late. But not to be rude, only to resist the temptation of storming in during the vows, yelling "_objection!" _like they do in the movies. Which is what I _really _wanted to do right now, although it was too late. Isabella Marie Swan was now Isabella Marie Cullen, and there was not a damn thing I could do about it.

Everything was white. Not a normal, crayon white. It was blinding and flaunting white. And I mean _everything. _White roses, white cake, white table cloths; there was no escape from the color. The giant windows allowed massive light to stream into the room, but the sky was gray. The Cullens' cover won't be blown. For now, anyway. Someday, some unlucky Cullen will snap at the wrong guy's neck and their little spiel will be all over.

God, how many people did the fortune telling leech invite? Two hundred? Three hundred? A thousand? I couldn't tell. Some of Deadward's bloodsucker buddies came; the entire room was filled with different versions of vampire stench. I was almost choking on it, it was the strongest I had ever smelt in my life. It was like someone dripped a pint of a combination of bleach and floral perfume down my nostril. Revolting. I had never seen so many vampires in one place before, and it was overwelming. Where did they all come from? Was their some sort of vampire convention that was going on here that no one told me about?

Embry sighed, heavily behind me. The stench was annoying him as well. Sam had insisted I had "chaperones" to make sure I didn't go on a rampage or something. It bothered me, no one trusted me these days. Or wanted me...I shook the thought from my head. Now was not the time.

"Hey Jake!" Charlie greeted, smiling.

I was suprised Charlie had bothered to wear a tie. He _loathed _the fact that it was Edward instead of me. He made that uber obvious.

"Hi Charlie," I answered, feigning serenity. In truth, I was _pissed. _

"I'm glad you could come," he laughed,"I guess you're looking for Bella, right?"

I nodded, feeling slightly stupid.

He pointed over to the east, where a worried Bella stood. She seemed to be looking for someone, and if I was lucky, it was me. I wondered if she even noticed that I wasn't there during the vows. Maybe?

"Thanks!" I beamed.

"You're welcome!" he called after me, chuckling.

I rushed off to meet her. To me, every second counted. Because soon, it wouldn't be Bella that I was talking to. Sure, I promised to have a long distance relationship with her, but even if I sent her a letter, I knew that she would be a different person; species. So these last few minutes meant the world to me; time was running out.

"Jake!" she smiled, wrapping her arms around me.

I could smell the traces of her citrus perfume on her skin. Underneath this was the scent of vampire, of course. She was marked. By Edward. Even more of his scent lingered on her; a warning. For me to know that she was his now, forever. And for me to keep my place. I mentally scowled. He marked her on purpose, this was no meer factor of chance.

"I'm so glad you could come! I was looking for you everywhere!"

She held me a little long for a best friend. And her overall glee of my presence hinted that she still _was _in love with me. Which made me want to cry and sing at the same time. Gag.

"Sorry I was late."

She let go, letting me see her beauty full - on. "I'm just happy you came."

God, she looked amazing. To match the glowing whiteness of the giant church, she was all dressed in the same hue. Her hair was up in a complicated updo, with a few flowery pins keeping it in place. It was delicate; regal. Her dress was an old fashioned one, like the one your great aunt would wear if you could travel back in time. It was short sleeved, and the dress' lace added character to it. There was a loose bow on the front, and a short train on the back. I couldn't stop staring. The only color on her face was the blush to her cheeks, and her blood red lipstick. Blood. How ironic.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," I promised, "Wow, Bella...you look -"

"Too fancy?" she suggested, pouting.

"No, wonderful," I corrected. "Just look at you."

Her face turned a darker shade of pink. "Thanks, Jake."

Maybe one little dance wouldn't be going over the line...even if I pictured that it was _me _that she married. Besides, Edward had no right to get upset now. He would have her forever. I had lost. He had won. Game over.

"Bella, would you dance will me?"

"Why not?" she replied, a hint of pity in her tone. Or maybe guilt. I couldn't really tell the two appart these days.

A refined song that I didn't recognize was playing softly in the background. Every vampire in the room's golden eyes flickered to me. Me. The dog, the mutt, whatever the hell you wanted to call me. Not only the Cullens stared, but their fanged friends as well. They were from Canada or Alaska; something like that. I was surprised that they knew who I was. I thought the only vampires that knew about us were the Cullens and the ones that we killed.

She took her slender hand in mine, and placed the other on my shoulder. My hand was on her hip, but not too low. Otherwise, Edward might ruin the last few moments that I kind of had Bella. When I thought of the bloodsucker, he met my eyes. Talk about overprotective. Jeez.

"I'm really glad that you're here," she gushed, blissful.

Another leech let out a low growl, too low for any of the human guests to her. One of them bawled their stone fists. They didn't like the way I was close to her...even though there was nothing intimate about it.

"Yeah," I lied. "so am I."

I started taking lighter breaths, in fear that the stink would cause me to pass out. Stupid leeches.


End file.
